World Turned Upside Down!
by xX.SakuraUchiha.Xx
Summary: What'll happen if the world you used to close yourself in from people has been ruined by just one kiss? A/N:Sorry I suck @ summaries.Gomen!Nevertheless, please enjoy my fanfic!And btw,this one's a revised version.But, please enjoy though!Please R&R!


**World Turned Upside Down?**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is one of your typical nerd in school; likes book, has no friends, problematic, has family issues, no social status, and she certainly is one of the NBSB Club **(A/N: No Boyfriend Since Birth Club. Nice!)** She's now in her last year as a junior high school student at Konoha High. Her life was absolutely normal **(A/N: If you ever call your life normal like you're always teased by your fellow classmates, bullied by your brothers, sisters, stepmom and dad, and if you're always alone, then this is your own kind of story!)** until one popular and annoying guy bumped her and kissed her accidentally in the lips! What'll happen if the world you used to close yourself from people has been ruined by just one kiss? Things will go berserk and the world you had created that was once peaceful, will now be dominated by the pounding sound of being in love! Laugh, cry, and go nuts in this one-of-a-kind story **(A/N: Well if you put it that way...)** about one unlikely girl! **(A/N: Sorry I suck at summaries! Gomen! Hehe! Nevertheless, please enjoy my fanfic! And btw, this one's a revised version. But nevertheless, please enjoy! Please R&R!)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi yah, guys! I hope you like my fanfic. The first chapie is kind if short, but I hope you like it though! And btw, I would like to say Happy Belated, Belated, Belated, Belated birthday to my dear friend, Ms Chu-chan! Sorry I took soo... long to prepare my gift for you! Gomen! But anyways, I hope you like it! And I hope my dearest friends, Karen-chan and Bob-chan would like this story, too! And this one was the revised edition/version of my fanfic "Life Turned Upside Down". I hope you'll like this one. Please R&R!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>Life Sucks!<em>**

***Ring!* *Ring!***

The alarm clock on her bedside table resounded in her mind. She groaned at hearing her alarm clock and murmured to herself, **_'What a troublesome morning'_**. She got up from her bed, stretched her arms, reached for her glasses and decided to take a quick bath. She started toward her bathroom and decided to open her bath tub faucet. As she waited for the tub to be half full, she decided to prepare her things for school. About a minute or so, there was a knock on her door. She sighed and started to walk towards the door to open it.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed.

"Whoa. Did I came too early?" her younger brother said so innocently.

"Pfft. Cut that innocent face of yours, will you?" she said, and shut the door in front of her brother's face without even looking at his reaction.

**"MOM! ONEE-CHAN IS SO MEAN AGAIN!"** her brother shouted outside her room. **_'Oh brother'_**, she murmured to herself and made a face.

"Sakura! Come down this instant!" her stepmom called out. She sighed deeply.

"Coming!" she replied, a little annoyed. She went outside her room and descended down the staircase.

"What did you do to your brother now?" her stepmom said as soon as she descended.

"I didn't do anything to him!" she said, defensively.

"Then why did he cried out to me?" she said, sarcastically.

"Well I don't know! But one thing I know, I didn't do anything to that creature!"

"Don't call me that!" her brother said, pretending to be innocent in front of their stepmom.

_**'The nerve! He'll pay!' **_her inner self said.

_**'Oh just shut up and let me handle this brat!'**_ she replied.

**_'Go girl! You can do it! Wooh!'_**

"What's all the ruckus about?" a certain person said, entering the living room with a briefcase in hand.

"Well, honey, a certain daughter of yours," her stepmom said sarcastically, glaring at her with intense eyes, "picks on our little boy," she continued, her voice now softer and with a protective tone that moms usually use when their children are threatened. Did her stepmom think she's a threat to their family? **_'How ironic'_** she murmured to herself.

"Is it true? Did you pick on your brother again?" her father said, somehow his tone sounded defensive and at the same time disappointed.

_**'Oh brother. Now Dad thinks I'm the bad guy. Oh joy,'**_ she said sarcastically in her mind. Her family thinks that she's some kind of culprit or suspect in some crime she didn't actually committed. She felt as if she's being accused of something she didn't do. **_'What a life I have'_** she sighed.

"I'm going back to my room," she said, her face somehow seemed lonely but also a little annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question, Sakura," her father said, with his business-like tone. But she ignored that statement. She just turned her back and walked away from them. Her stepmom called her out to come back down but she already ascended up the staircase and went back to her room. She slammed the door shut and laid back down onto her bed. She reached for her pillow and buried her face.

**"I HATE THIS FREAKIN' LIFE! ITS SO... UNFAIR!"** she shouted beneath her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry my story was soo.. short, but nonetheless, i hope you liked it!_**

**_Sakura: I like it girl. Its better than the last one, I assure you! This one screams my inner personality. Haha! *laughs proudly*_**

**_Neji: Conceited now, are we, Sa-ku-ra? *smirks flirtily*_**

**_Sakura: Why are you even in this conversation, baka! Get off! *glares*_**

**_Neji: You don't own Naruto, Sakura. *smirks*_**

**_Sakura: Baka! I know that! *glares even more*_**

**_A/N: Please ignore these two brats, people._**

**_Saku&Neji: Who you callin' a brat, brat! *glares intently*_**

**_A/N: *ignores them* Anywho, I hope you liked this revised one. And hoped that you enjoyed reading it too.:) Please R&R! :) And btw, please pm me if u would like to suggest more about my story. Please feel free to do so, since I'm really, really new to this. Hehe! :)_**

**_Saku&Neji: No one cares, conceited brat!_**

**_A/N: Whatev. Haha. *smirks evilly* *evil laugh*_**


End file.
